Les Visiteurs de Minuit
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de dragonwriter24cmf "Midnight Visitors" : Les cadavres ne sont pas les seules choses en Autopsie quelques nuits. Ils ne s'attendaient juste pas à se retrouver là. Deux individus se rencontrent dans l'obscurité. OS No Ship


_Auteur : dragonwriter24cmf_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les Visiteurs de Minuit

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs soupira, regardant autour de lui l'Autopsie dans le noir. Ducky était rentré il y a peu de temps de cela, mais ça lui allait aussi. Il n'était pas venu pour parler ou pour demander un conseil. Il était venu pour se reposer.

Il entra et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, marcha jusqu'à une table et tâtonna à la recherche du familier rouleur de serviettes. Il savait vaguement ou il se trouvait, après tout, ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il passait ici. D'habitude c'était quand son équipe était impliqué dans une longue affaire. Quand il atteignait sa troisième ou quatrième nuit sans sommeil et que Ducky le forçait à prendre du repos. Parfois aussi, il ne pouvait pas supporter le vide de sa propre demeure et les souvenirs qui allaient avec, aussi ne rentrait-il pas chez lui. Ces moments étaient plus rares mais suffisamment fréquents pour que Ducky arrête de l'interroger à ce sujet depuis des années.

Il soupira de nouveau, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la table la plus éloignée de la porte. Aucune des tables n'étaient occupées pour l'heure, mais c'était son coin préféré, pour une raison inconnue. Il supposait qu'il aurait pu rentrer, mais il se sentait fatigué, et à la fois son esprit et son corps se rebellaient à l'idée de la longue route à faire. D'accord, une tasse de café aurait pu l'aider, mais ça aurait également retardé son heure de coucher. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui juste pour rester éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, poussé par une agitation induite par la caféine et par les préoccupations relatives à son projet actuel. Il voulait dormir.

Il atteignit la table, exhala lentement, puis s'assit et leva ses jambes pour pouvoir s'étirer. Il s'était changé aussitôt qu'il avait été seul au bureau alors il était assez confortable. La pièce était à une température correcte et la table n'était pas trop froide, et sans aucun doute pas plus inconfortable que son canapé. Il s'allongea, puis positionna le rouleau de serviettes, ajoutant à cela le coussin que faisait sa capuche de sweat. Il bougea un peu avant de trouver une position confortable sur le côté. Puis il sortit de sa poche son portable qu'il jeta dans un plateau à côté de sa tête et se repositionna. Il sombrait tout juste dans un sommeil profond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que des bruits de pas trop légers pour être ceux de Ducky se firent entendre dans la salle.

* * *

Abby pénétra en Autopsie, respirant la faible odeur de désinfectant et de produits chimiques. Il faisait nuit noire, à part pour les lumières de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle adorait l'Autopsie. Elle y dormait parfois juste pour l'atmosphère. Le silence était sympa aussi. Elle pouvait dormir dans son labo, mais là-bas, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui marchait, faisait du bruit de fond ou un truc. Ses ordis, son spectromètre de masse, même sa musique parfois. Et même si elle adorait tous ces bruits, des fois elle voulait le silence de l'Autopsie de Ducky.

Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie de conduire. Elle avait eu une grosse journée, comme tout le monde dans l'équipe à Gibbs. En plus, avec une couverture, un oreiller et son hippopotame en peluche, les tables d'Autopsie étaient presque aussi confortables que son lit.

Elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, voyant la table tout au bout occupé par quelque chose, puis haussa les épaules. Ça devait probablement être un projet de Ducky. Elle se mit à s'installer sur la table la plus proche de la porte quand quelque chose remua dans l'obscurité. Abby s'immobilisa, l'adrénaline pulsant à travers son circuit sanguin. Tout à coup, son esprit enregistra le bruit léger d'une respiration autre que la sienne venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle scruta l'obscurité, les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle pouvait brusquement voir dans le noir. Elle se mit à battre en retraite, puis se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un autre bruit. Enfin, sous le choc, elle vit la forme sur la table la plus éloignée qui bougeait et se mettait sur son séant.

* * *

Un ange passa. Puis Abby déglutit nerveusement. "Heu... coucou ?" Son imagination débordante lui fournissait des images de zombies, de monstres à la Frankenstein, ou même de terroristes avec des flingues, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

"Hé Abby." A sa grande surprise, la voix qui lui répondit lui était tendrement familière.

"Gibbs ?" Elle battit des paupières. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais là."

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose." Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

"Ouais, ben, quelle surprise." Le soulagement et la fatigue lui déliaient la langue. "Je veux dire, évidemment c'est une surprise, mais, je veux dire... que fais-tu là ? Ducky est rentré il y a des heures."

"Je sais." Gibbs se retint de soupirer. "Je faisais une sieste." Il se sentait toujours guilleret malgré sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas à voir le visage d'Abby pour savoir combien il l'avait surprise.

"Eh bien, je suppose que ça explique les lumières, mais ... ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais là." Abby bougea, faisant lentement les cent pas. "Je veux dire, en quelque sorte, mais ... tu es Gibbs. Et Gibbs ne dort pas en Autopsie. Du moins je ne savais pas que tu le faisais." Elle se mit à penser à voix haute sans faire attention. "Je veux dire, je sais que je le fais moi, mais ... j'aime la salle d'Autopsie, et c'est un truc de Goth je dirais. En plus, j'aime l'atmosphère, ce qui revient à la même chose. Mais ... t'es pas gothique Gibbs. Tu es Gibbs. Tu dors chez toi, genre dans un lit, ou dans le sous-sol avec un bateau ou un truc en bois du même acabit. Alors Gibbs dormant en Autopsie c'est vraiment, tu sais, pas normal et ..."

"Respire, Abby." Il interrompit son monologue avec un ordre doux, sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça. "Ce n'est pas exactement la première fois que je dors ici."

"Je sais." Elle s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et lui fit plus ou moins face. "Mais c'est la première fois que je t'y vois. Et ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi, à dormir dans un lit ou quelque chose."

Il soupira de nouveau. "Parce que je dors sur le canapé à la maison, et je suis bien trop crevé pour conduire ce soir."

"Oh... eh bien, je suppose que ça veut tout dire." Abby battit des paupières tandis que les mots pénétraient son esprit. "En fait pas du tout. Pourquoi dors-tu sur le canapé ? Je veux dire, les lits sont bien plus confortables, à moins que tu n'en as pas, ce qui est possible je pense. Mais dans ce cas, je connais ce super magasin de literie et ..."

"Abby, calme-toi." Abby s'arrêta tandis que Gibbs l'arrêtait une fois encore. Gibbs exhala doucement, prenant une bonne inspiration. "J'ai un lit, d'accord ? Je ne l'utilise juste pas beaucoup. C'est une longue histoire." Il marqua un temps, puis demanda doucement : "Alors, est-ce que tu comptais rester plantée là toute la nuit ?"

Abby déglutit. "Euh... non. Je comptais dormir."

Gibbs sentit un petit sourire étirer le coin de sa bouche. "Je ne te retiens pas." Il fit un geste vers la table, puis se rallongea sur la sienne et reprit sa position.

"Très bien." Abby hésita un instant, puis se rapprocha de la table la plus près de la porte. En quelques instants elle s'était installée, bien calée sous la couverture, avec son oreille sous la tête, et Burt dans les bras. Elle bougea un peu pour être plus confortable, puis regarda la forme vague à l'autre bout de la salle. "Euh... Gibbs ?"

"Ouais ?" La fatigue empâtait ses mots.

Abby sourit. "Bonne nuit, Gibbs."

Le sourire sur son visage à lui s'agrandit un peu. "Bonne nuit, Abby."

Le silence tomba sur la salle d'Autopsie pour plusieurs minutes, lassant leur respiration comme étant le seul son dans l'obscurité. Puis la voix d'Abby se fit entendre, hésitante. "Gibbs ?"

Gibbs exhala lentement, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. "Ouais, Abby ?"

"Désolée. C'n'est rien." Elle entendit son exaspération, mais bon, elle s'était excusée. Et il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dérangé pour rien.

Gibbs soupira, puis se haussa sur un coude. "Parle-moi, Abby." Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, cette petite forme recroquevillée sous sa couverture tout au loin. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?"

Abby serra plus fort sa peluche. "C'est juste ... c'est bizarre, tu sais ? Etre en Autopsie et avoir une autre personne étendue là. Une autre personne en vie, hein. Et... tu respires et tout, ce qui fout les jetons, comme dans l'un de ces vieux films de monstre ou de ..."

"Tu veux que j'aille ailleurs ?" Il était déjà confortablement installé, déjà fatigué. Quand même, il s'agissait d'Abby. Et il connaissait d'autres endroits où il pourrait fermer l'œil. Derrière son bureau par exemple. La salle de repos des employés ou le salon sinon. Il avait même dormi dans la salle de conférence une fois, allongé de tout son long sur la table.

"Non. C'est pas ça ... c'est juste que ..." Elle s'arrêta, mais il pouvait entendre la phrase en suspens dans son ton.

"Juste quoi, Abby ?" Il attendit, la regardant, même s'il était hautement improbable qu'elle puisse le voir.

"C'est juste que ... je fais ces cauchemars, parfois. Sur toi, Tony, Ziva, McGee. Sur ce que ça serait de descendre et de vous trouver, tu sais... là." Elle déglutit difficilement, se pelotonnant plus encore sous la couverture. "Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des rêves comme ça ?"

La sympathie l'envahit. "Oui, Abby. Tout le temps." Il se rappelait encore de la mort de Kate. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines, suivis par plus de cauchemars ou il s'imaginait voir les membres de son équipe étendus en Autopsie. "Tout le temps."

"Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs." Abby se mordit la lèvre un moment. "C'est juste que ... quand je fais ces rêves ... j'aime descendre ci. Quand je me réveille, je regarde autour de moi, et vous n'êtes pas là. Alors je me sens rassurée, parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas morts. Seulement ... tu es là, et ..."

"Et tu as peur de te réveiller et de croire que je suis mort ?" Gibbs déglutit. Il n'avait pas deviné qu'elle penserait à ça. Peut-être que c'était le manque de sommeil qui faisait ça.

"En gros, oui. Ça ou je vais me réveiller et réaliser que tu n'es pas mort, mais je penserai que c'est un rêve, et que tu es réellement mort et ... je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que je dis ... mais ... Gibbs, j'ai juste vraiment peur." La voix d'Abby semblait si jeune qu'elle lui brisa presque le cœur.

Gibbs soupira, puis se rassit de nouveau, se passant une main sur la figure. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sommeil, mais il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y arriverait dans les conditions actuelles. Il se frotta encore une fois le visage puis descendit de la table, se dirigeant vers le placard de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Gibbs ?" La voix d'Abby était curieuse et un brin apeurée.

"Relax, Abby." Gibbs trouva la porte, tournant la poignée pour voir si c'était fermé à clé. La porte s'ouvrit. Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Ducky gardait là les tables amovibles d'Autopsie, pour les cas où il n'avait pas assez de lits disponibles. Il faisait trop sombre pour y voir, mais il savait ou Ducky les rangeait, et le docteur était très organisé en général.

A tâtons ses doigts touchèrent du métal froid, exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit un du placard, se penchant en avant tandis qu'il cherchait comment déplier la table et bloquer les jambes en place. C'était difficile dans le noir, mais il réussit. En quelques minutes la table était prête à l'emploi. Il se releva puis mit la table sur ses pieds.

Abby sursauta au bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle pouvait à peine discerner une silhouette qui y évoluer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que Gibbs fabriquait. Elle déglutit. "Gibbs."

"Tout va bien." Dit-il doucement, avant de se saisir des coins de la table et de tirer, faisant la grimace au bruit que faisait le métal contre le carrelage. Il soupira de nouveau puis attrapa les bords, soulevant l'appareillage dans ses bras avant de se tourner et de rejoindre Abby en quelques enjambées.

Abby sursauta une nouvelle fois quand Gibbs reposa la table. "Gibbs, est-ce que c'est l'une des tables d'Autopsie de Ducky ?"

"Ouaip." Il la secoua légèrement, vérifiant qu'il avait tout bien bloqué comme il fallait. Puis il porta son attention sur son interlocutrice. "Relax, d'accord ?" Il se coucha sur la table, trouvant une position assez confortable, avant de tendre la main et d'effleurer ce qu'il pensait être l'épaule d'Abby. "Je serai juste là. Ça ira, Abby."

Abby déglutit, puis glissa une main hors des couvertures pour capturer celle de Gibbs. L'ancien sergent ne se dégagea pas, la laissant tirer sa main pour la rapprocher d'elle. Suffisamment proche pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur. "Merci Gibbs."

"Pas de problème. Dors." Elle le vit bouger, posant sa tête sur le bras qu'elle n'avait pas occupé. Abby déglutit, puis ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur de l'homme à côté d'elle, la présence de la figure paternelle dont elle avait appris à dépendre il y a tant d'années.

Comme s'il lisait son esprit, la main qu'elle tenait bougea, essayant de tracer des symboles sur le dos de sa main. Elle sourit dans le noir, reconnaissant la manière de Gibbs d'essayer de l'apaiser.

Cette pensée l'amena à d'autres et à une surtout. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de la faire partir, mais elle restait, se balançant au bord de ses pensées fatiguées. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Gibbs n'avait pas bougé, et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il pouvait tout aussi bien dormir, même si sa main était toujours dans la sienne. Elle déglutit. "Gibbs ?"

"Hum ?" Gibbs soupira, se résignant. Il voulait dormir, et il voulait qu'Abby dorme, mais il était clair que quelque chose la tracassait.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?" Elle sentit sa voix trembler un peu.

"Toujours." Il bougea un peu, tenant sa tête de sa main.

"Eh bien, je sais ça, mais ... c''est genre une question très très personnelle, et je ne veux pas t'énerver, alors je ne sais pas si je devrais. Je ne veux pas te rendre furieux ou quoi. C'est juste que, j'ai ça en tête et je ..."

"Crache le morceau, Abby." Dit-il doucement. "Ça ira. Je promets, je ne vais pas m'énerver avec toi."

"Tu ne sais pas pour sûr." Elle s'interrompit, sentant la chaleur de sa main, entendant la gentillesse dans sa main, même quand il était fatigué et un peu exaspéré par elle. Elle déglutit de nouveau, se sentant nerveuse et indécise. "C'est juste que, la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi en faisant de ton mieux pour que je dorme... est-ce que tu faisais pareil pour Kelly ?"

La main de Gibbs s'immobilisa, et son pouce arrêta de tracer des symboles sur le dos de sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression dans le noir mais elle pouvait sentir la soudaine tension dans son toucher, et entendre le léger bruissement du tissu tandis qu'il se figeait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis navrée. C'est juste que ... je sais qu'elle te manque. Et je ne veux pas te blesser. C'est juste que, tu sais..." Elle marqua une brève pause, cherchant les bons mots pour calmer la détresse dans laquelle elle l'avait jeté. "C'est juste que, tu as toujours été une figure paternelle pour moi et tout, prenant toujours soin de moi, tu vois. Et je sais que je ne suis pas Kelly, hein, mais j'espère parfois que je pourrais, je sais pas... genre, être elle pour une nuit pour toi ou quoi. Si ça t'aiderait. Mais alors je pense que ça n'aiderait pas, et je ne suis pas sûre, et je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu dire quoi que ce soit, seulement tu es là maintenant, et tu agis très paternellement, et ça m'a échappé. Et je raconte ma vie là et tout alors ... je suis désolée je vais me taire maintenant." Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Sa voix jaillit de l'obscurité, si faible qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. "J'étais beaucoup en mission."

Elle hocha la tête. "Parce que tu étais chez les Marines. Mais tu étais à la maison aussi, non ?"

"Oui." Il se fit silencieux un moment, puis Gibbs soupira. Il était fatigué de se battre, juste très fatigué. Il exhala de nouveau avant de parler doucement. "Tourne-toi."

"Hein ? Gibbs, qu'est-ce ..."

"Rends-moi ce service, d'accord, Abby." Il y avait une fatigue dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

"D'accord." Elle lui tourna le dos. "Je ne comprends pas ..." Elle resta coïte quand son bras se drapa autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant gentiment. "Gibbs ?"

"Je tenais Kelly comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir." Sa voix était douce, toujours porteur de cette fatigue qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. "Ferme les yeux."

Abby hocha légèrement la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer, se relaxant dans la chaleur de son étreinte, son toucher. C'était étrangement confortable.

Gibbs la sentit se relâcher sous sa main, bien que sa respiration lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Il hésita un moment, puis se haussa légèrement sur un coude. Sa main bougea, effleurant sa joue dans un geste tendre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration.

_**Chut, petit bébé, pas un mot**_

_**Papa t'achètera un bel oiseau**_

Les yeux d'Abby s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes aux premiers mots de la berceuse. La voix de Gibbs retentissait doucement dans la salle, gentille, rouillé par manque de pratique, mais toujours chaleureuse et douce. Elle resta immobile, l'écoutant tandis qu'il continuait de sa voix de baryton.

_**Si cet oiseau retient son chant**_

_**Papa t'achètera une bague de diamant**_

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant même s'il le voulait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas chanté cette chanson, tenant sa petite fille. Il savait que c'était Abby, et non pas Kelly, qui était dans ses bras, connaissait la vérité, mais pourtant ...

_**Si cette bague roule sous l'armoire**_

_**Papa t'achètera un miroir**_

_**Si ce miroir en mille morceaux est brisé**_

_**Tu seras quand même le plus beau des bébés**_

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer sur les derniers mots, et les pleurs dévalèrent ses joues malgré lui. Et pourtant, à travers la douleur douce-amère et les souvenirs qui revenaient, il se sentait étrangement soulagé. Il était content qu'Abby ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il s'assit, puis s'assit à moitié. Il se pencha lentement puis bougea sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux et planter un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de paternel sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Abby."

Abby entendit sa voix se briser, le chagrin dans son ton, et son cœur se serra pour lui. Elle voulait le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle garda le silence. Elle savait combien Gibbs était vulnérable en ce moment. C'était rare qu'il laisse quiconque dans son équipe le voir ainsi, et elle ne voulait rien faire pour ajouter à son désarroi. Elle fut presque surprise lorsqu'il caressa ses cheveux puis elle le sentit se pencher et l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue comme il le faisait quand il la remerciait pour quelque chose.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se rallongea sur sa table. Abby le sentit bouger. Elle s'attendait presque à qu'il se dégage, mais son bras resta autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant. Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit son souffle s'apaiser, se calant sur un rythme qu'elle reconnut comme étant assoupi.

Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Elle attendit quelques minutes de plus, pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, avant de sortir une main des couvertures et de prendre sa main à lui dans la sienne. Gibbs ne bougea pas. Abby sourit un peu plus, puis se cala, tenant toujours sa main. "Bonne nuit Gibbs." Alors là elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa respiration la bercer.

* * *

Ducky s'approcha de la salle d'Autopsie. Il était tôt, mais il aimait arriver tôt parfois, pour apprécier le calme de son domaine, et se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait arriver. Ça pouvait être un jour de paperasse comme ça pouvait être toute autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant trouvé la porte ouverte, avant de se souvenir : Abby lui avait parlé de piquer un roupillon ici hier soir et il avait promis de laisser ouvert la salle pour elle. Il sourit, puis ouvrit doucement la porte afin de ne pas la déranger si elle dormait encore. Puis il battit des paupières.

La table la plus proche semblait avoir doublé de volume dans la nuit, et ses yeux discernaient non pas une mais deux silhouettes à sa surface. Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'avança doucement pour aller allumer la lampe sur son bureau. Elle n'était pas très puissante, mais il pouvait au moins voir ce qu'il se passait. Il posa son sac aussi doucement que possible puis appuya sur l'interrupteur. Et alors il battit de nouveau des paupières, surpris.

Abby était étendue sur la table la plus proche, recouverte par une couverture avec un oreiller sous la tête. Mais l'hippopotame en peluche qui d'habitude élisait résidence sur la table à côté d'elle était tombé au sol, et au lieu de ça, ses mains en serraient une autre. Gibbs était étendu sur le côté sur une table temporaire derrière elle, sa tête posée sur un bras. Son autre bras tenait lâchement les épaules d'Abby, l'étreignant de manière protective qui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à la posture d'un père tenant sa petite fille. Tous les deux étaient profondément endormis.

Ducky sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Abby semblait vraiment ravie. Le visage de Jethro était un peu caché par la manche de son tee-shirt, mais tout de même ... l'expression obtuse était relâchée. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans les traits de son visage mais également une paix que Ducky avait rarement vu chez lui, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi. Et cela faisait une éternité que Ducky l'avait vu aussi calme, comme si ce qui troublait l'esprit de son ami l'avait laissé en paix, du moins pour une nuit.

Ducky sourit gentiment avant de retourner à la porte. Les préparations pour la journée pouvaient bien attendre. Il atteignit la porte coulissant, hésitant tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait en chuintant, attendant de voir si ses deux visiteurs se réveilleraient. Aucun des deux ne cilla. Il sourit à nouveau, puis sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant contre la possibilité de l'arrivée de Palmer ou l'intrusion de quelqu'un de l'équipe. Ils ne descendraient probablement pas de si bon matin mais bon... un scénario pareil était peu probable. Il mit la clé dans sa poche avec un air satisfait puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se demandant ou il pourrait trouver la meilleure tasse de café, et un Caf-Pow.

Il serait bientôt temps de réveiller ses visiteurs endormis. Mais jusque-là ... mieux fallait les laisser avoir tout le repos et la paix qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Les paroles de la comptine ont été trouvées traduites sur le site suivant www . mamalisa fr / berceuse . html # little (retirez les espaces) puis adaptées par mes soins pour coller à la fanfiction. Son titre original est "Hush Little Baby". Bonne lecture !**


End file.
